Irresistible
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: A little AU. Bo is struggling so hard to be away from Lauren and when she admits the reason why, the good doctor tests her limits. She walks a fine line but she doesn't care as Bo's desire for her heightens every day. The only thing holding back the succubus, is that she might kill her lover... but Lauren is willing to take the chance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Kind of AU, but stays with the main storyline. Bo still cannot control herself and her desire is heightening.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bo found it very hard to be in control of herself these days. Although, she didn't know why, she knew that it had something to Lauren. Every time she was around her, there was nothing more she wanted to do than to make her scream her name. The fact that she felt Lauren's libido go up every time she was around the succubus didn't help. Bo sighed to herself, she didn't know how long she could take it. The human had a girlfriend, she was off limits. Even though she had Dyson to feed off of, it didn't satiate her desire for Lauren. And it's still building.

Bo was at the Dal, drinking a vodka and venting to Trick about her problems, as she usually did. Trick stood in front of her, across the bar, listening attentively.

"And I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I can't hold it off forever, eventually I'm not going to be able to control myself and then jump her bones. And on top of that, I don't know if I can control myself from feeding off her, what if I kill her?" the succubus complained. Trick was smiling as he looked at his granddaughter pouting.

Trick sighed, "She trusts you, Bo. Maybe you should trust yourself," he advised. Bo growled, "I had a taste of her once, Trick, I know I won't be able to control myself."

Lauren was like a drug to her, and it only made it worse for her when she tasted her chi.

"It's the life of a succubus, Bo. The person that you love is going to taste that much sweeter because of your love for them," Trick pointed out.

"Yeah, shit luck for me, she's human," Bo replied, plopping her head on her arm. "What am I going to do, Trick?" she whined, looking up at him from her position. Trick looked sympathetically at her.

"Isn't there some magical thing that can make her Fae or something?" Bo asked, defeated. Trick looked at the entrance of the Dal and smiled, "Better get up, said woman is here."

Bo immediately perked up and looked behind her. Sure enough, Lauren was walking towards her and her aura was a little bit brighter than usual, which didn't help the self-control issue with Bo.

"Hey," Bo greeted, containing her excitement. Lauren smiled, "Hi, how are you?" she asked. The formalities were killing them both but they decided to go through with it to fill the silence with anything but awkward tension.

"Nothing, haven't gotten a case in weeks," Bo replied, "What about you?"

"Just research in the lab, things are getting a little slow around here," she said. Lauren's aura flared a little brighter and Bo clenched her teeth and tried not to notice it. Trick disappeared but neither of them noticed.

"I need to talk to you," Lauren said suddenly. Bo's heart skipped a beat at that statement, "About what?"

"Us. About us," Lauren replied. Bo's heartbeat sped up a little bit, "Okay. Um, we can go in the back," Bo offered, "I was thinking more my place," Lauren said, with a sheepish smile. Bo raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, "Oh, um. Okay," she replied even though her mind was telling her what a bad idea it was.

"Great. My place at six?" Lauren asked and Bo nodded. Lauren smiled and left for the exit. Bo exhaled and clenched her teeth again. _Please don't let me kill her_, she thought herself.

* * *

Bo nervously knocked on Lauren's apartment door. She took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. Soon after, Lauren opened the door and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi, um. What did you want to talk about?" Bo asked, getting right into it because the clock was ticking. She noticed what Lauren was wearing, a white blouse and cream colored pants, her usual work clothes. Except she also noticed where the button was buttoned on that blouse...

She hardly noticed the smell of dinner wafting around the apartment.

"Have a seat," Lauren said as she sat on the couch. Bo sat with her, making sure to keep her distance.

"I just want to know where we stand," Lauren said. Bo nodded, trying to think of what to say. "I mean, it's just that, I'm confused. One day you give me this look that..." Lauren trailed off as she looked at Bo.

Bo was focused on Lauren's lips as she talked, every so often, forcing herself to look at her eyes but it didn't last tong.

"Like that," Lauren finished her sentence. Bo looked at her dark eyes and blinked, "Sorry," she whispered.

"And then it's like you avoid me for as long as you can. I don't get it," Lauren said softly. Bo sighed, "I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"It's just that, um. Lauren, I- I mean, I like you but then there's this, um... thing and-" Bo couldn't finish her sentence because didn't even know what to say. Lauren sighed and gave her slight smile at her efforts to explain.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, "Water?" Bo nodded, "Yeah, sure." Lauren walked toward the kitchen that was in sight, and Bo's eyes followed her. She swallowed hard, trying not to think of what exactly she could do to Lauren. How much better her clothes would look on the floor, how Lauren's moans would sound like and her body would look writhing on the bed. Or floor. Or... couch. Bo mentally shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts.

Lauren brought the water and Bo accepted the glass, drinking it down and hoping it would cool her off. No such luck.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked and Bo nodded as she drank the water, until there was nothing left, "Fine," she replied.

"Are you sure you seem a little..." Lauren trailed off as she scooted closer to feel Bo's temperature. Bo could feel Lauren's aura brighten and Bo clenched her hands into fists.

"Um, do you need any help with dinner, or something? I can, um, prepare something," Bo said, suddenly getting up. Lauren was a little taken off guard by the sudden movement and stood up slowly herself.

"Uh, no I got it, I should be checking on that pot roast anyway," the blonde said, walking to the kitchen. Bo sighed, _this was a bad idea_, she thought herself.

"Shit," Lauren cursed under breath as she dropped a glass, Bo immediately went to go help her.

"Thank you. Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine," Bo replied before the doctor could finish. Lauren put the glass into the trash, turning around and didn't expect Bo to be so close to her. Bo threw away the last pieces of glass into the trash next to Lauren, grazing her side as she did so. Her aura flared and Bo clenched her teeth. Her self-control was waning as she looked into Lauren's big brown eyes, her back about a foot from the wall, Bo was sure she could trap her and take her right there. Her desire was skyrocketing, and it wasn't good.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, swallowing hard. Bo snapped out of it, backing up before anything else could happen.

"Sorry, I... spaced for a second," she said, chuckling.

"Why do you that?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms, her face full of curiosity.

"Do what?" Bo asked confused, "You suddenly back away like a have the plague or something," Lauren clarified, trying to keep the sadness out of it. Bo wondered if she should tell Lauren the truth. A part of her was telling her not to, but...

"Is it me? Are you repulsed by me or something?" Lauren asked.

"No! No, that's not it," Bo quickly replied, _it's the opposite,_ she thought to herself. "Then what is it?" Lauren asked, stepping closer to the brunette.

"I know I'm human but-"

"It's because you're human, Lauren," Bo blurted out, getting slightly frustrated. "So, what? You feel that-"

"It's because I'm in love with you," Bo continued, cutting her off. Lauren was a little speechless at first. In the year that she's known her, she never admitted that.

"I'm in love with you and that makes it so much harder to control myself around you. It's so hard not to want to you. The desire-it grows every day. No matter what," Bo explained, exasperated. Lauren was still shocked from the statement.

"Bo, I trust you," Lauren said softly, "I know, I know you do. But I don't trust myself. I can't risk killing you," Bo replied. Lauren nodded, "But because I'm human..."

"Yeah," Bo finished the sentence for her. Lauren sighed, running her hand through her hair, taking in the information. It definitely wasn't what she expected. "So, um... Scientifically speaking, how badly do you have to control yourself around me," Lauren asked.

"I want to fuck you every minute," Bo said bluntly without thinking, and she immediately regretted it because Lauren's libido skyrocketed and Bo clenched her teeth. "I see," Lauren said as best as she could in her professional voice. She went and turned off the oven.

"So, feeding doesn't help?" Lauren asked and Bo shook her head. "No, I sometimes wish it did though," she replied and Lauren nodded her head.

"And coming here tonight was a big risk," Lauren assumed, "Huge," Bo concurred. Lauren nodded again, not knowing what to say. She cleared her throat, "And how are you now? Are you... okay?" she asked. Bo swallowed and smiled, "For the most part," she tried to lie. Lauren raised her eyebrows, knowing when the succubus wasn't telling the truth.

"No. I'm struggling a little," Bo came clean. Lauren couldn't help but smile just a little. She walked closer to her, looking into Bo's eyes, "And what do you want to do to me? What is it you're struggling with?" she asked, boldly, "Scientifically speaking, of course," she added. Bo eyes darkened. The doctor had to know she was teasing her. It was like waving a steak in front of a caged dog. Except, Bo wasn't caged.

"Lauren," she whispered, "You're playing a dangerous game," Bo warned.

"Just gathering scientific information to form a hypothesis," she replied, looking at her in such an innocent way that Bo knew was so far innocent.

"Put you on the counter, throw you on the couch, carry you upstairs to your bed," the succubus replied, her eyes turning blue and it excited Lauren. Bo contained a moan as she felt Lauren's aura flare.

"Is that all?" Lauren asked, coaxing her to continue. Bo shook her head, unconsciously leaning in closer.

"Rip off all your clothes, kiss you, touch you, make you scream," she whispered, her voice husky with desire. Lauren smiled, their lips centimeters apart.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked, and Bo knew exactly what she meant. "Very," she replied and Lauren closed the distance. All the willpower Bo had left, was gone. She kissed back with fervor. Lauren pressed her body to her lover's and Bo picked her up by the hips and put her on the counter, pulling her legs to her as she was in between them so that she could have as much contact as possible. As if she would die without her touch.

And that set her off. Die.

"Lauren," Bo moaned out. Lauren moaned in response and Bo tried to find it within herself to stop. And finally, she pulled away but Lauren was unwilling to part yet. She tried to lean in for more but Bo was just out of her reach. The blonde opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" she breathed.

"Fuck, why do you have to be so hard to resist?" Bo whispered, more to herself. "We can't," the brunette said. Lauren moaned in protest and Bo bit her lip as she gripped edge of counter very tightly. "Why?" Lauren asked, their foreheads together.

"I might kill you," Bo replied, "_Might_," Lauren repeated to make a point. "I'm willing to take the chance," the blonde finished. Bo shook her head, but as Lauren placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she forgot why she would want to stop.

"Lauren," Bo whispered, but Lauren didn't respond, her hand trailing over Bo's breast and the side of her hip. Bo quickly grabbed her hands before she completely lost control. Lauren pulled back to look at the succubus' face.

"I can't take that chance," Bo murmured, her eyes fading back to it's dark brown. But her eyes were hazy and Lauren could tell she was still struggling with herself. Lauren pouted, "Well, if I do die, I'll die with a smile on my face," Lauren joked but Bo was serious. "Lauren, that's not funny."

Lauren straightened her face, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just... I really want you, Bo," Lauren admitted and Bo bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself. That she tasted her lips, her desire only heightened.

"You know I won't give up, right?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded but knew that Lauren was walking a very fine line.

"Okay, pot roast is ready," Lauren said, changing the subject and Bo moved so that she could get off the counter that she so wanted to fuck her on.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kind of AU, but stays with the main storyline. Bo still cannot control herself and her desire is heightening.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Bo looked at Lauren across the bedroom. The succubus was sitting on the bed, watching as Lauren turned around, her back to her. She was wearing a creamed-colored silk dress that hung loosely on her body, exposing her back. Lauren turned her neck so that she could see Bo in her peripherals. Bo's mouth dropped at the beauty of the blonde._

_"Lauren," she whispered, not knowing what to say. Lauren smiled and slowly pushed off one side of her dress, and Bo felt her heart racing. Slowly sliding the other side, Lauren let the dress slip off, exposing her gloriously naked body. Bo eyebrows raised, and her mouth fell open as she felt that hunger for Lauren blazing. Her eyes glowing blue and she found herself licking her lips now. She wanted her... she wanted her now._

_Bo's eyes were fixated on her as she was about to crawl off the bed. Lauren turned her head so that she could see her succubus and smiled. She slowly shook her head. Bo stopped her movements for a moment, contemplating if she should listen. She bit her lip, her eyes glued to her lover's body. Her flawless skin. Lauren began to turn around slowly, her arms covering her breasts at first but then they soon fell away. Bo's eyes burned brighter, her teeth clenched together again as she tried to gain some semblance of control. Her breaths becoming a little heavier as the blonde sauntered towards her._

_"Bo," Lauren sensually called out, crawling on the bed toward her. Bo gripped the sheets, a part of her telling her to resist but she couldn't imagine why she would. Lauren smiled, her face so close to hers, about to kiss her. But changed direction at the last second and going down to her neck; placing a warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss._

_"Fuck," Bo whispered, her eyes rolling back. Another one was placed a little higher and everything in Bo wanted to flip their positions and ravish her. However, a part of her was still nagging the back of her mind._

_ Finally, Lauren was at her lips, but she didn't quite kiss her yet. She hung in front of her and Bo leaned in to close the distance, but Lauren backed away. Leaving Bo wanting more. The blonde smiled devilishly and straddled her lover's hips. She placed her index finger upon her own lips, licking it before taking into her mouth and then slowly pulling it back out, her lips open so Bo could see everything. She smiled at the hunger that clearly showed in Bo's eyes, before trailing her wet finger down her neck, and then between her breasts._

_Bo's eyes following the movement, the whisper in the back of her mind fading away and she almost forgot why she would had to stop in the first place. Lauren's finger reached her navel, and then kept it's steady pace to her center. She lifted herself from the bed a little, so that she could insert her finger into her core. A mewl came from Lauren's lips and Bo couldn't take it anymore. She lifted herself forward, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and pulling her toward herself. She captured her lips in a searing, hungry kiss. Lauren moaned into the kiss, reveling in the way Bo tasted and then pulled away before the succubus could drain her. The brunette, frustrated, growled and leaned forward. _

_"Ah-ah-ah," Lauren whispered, placing her finger on top of Bo's lips, stopping her further. Bo took the finger, the very finger that was inside of Lauren, into her mouth and reveled in the taste, but her gaze was fixated on the other woman. The doctor couldn't look away, biting her own lip to keep from kissing Bo._

_"What if you kill me?" Lauren whispered, her face not the least bit worried. Her eyes fixated on Bo's lips. The succubus' eyes glowed as she gave a hint of a smile, "I don't care," she replied, and took Lauren's lips again._

* * *

Bo's eyes shot open, startled by her dream. She groaned to herself, she hated that she couldn't have the one thing she wanted the most. _Why is it so fucking hard? _she thought to herself. Her desire for Lauren was escalating and Bo couldn't do anything about it. Especially after what happened last night, she didn't know if she was going to be able to hold it together. Now that Lauren knew her power over the succubus, it was more dangerous than ever.

She remembered the kiss they had last night. Lauren's legs wrapped around her waist, her hands caressing her skin causing a trail of fire to lie in its wake. Then images of the dream drifted into her mind. She tried to remember the taste of Lauren, tried to retrieve the image of her on the bed, waiting and wanting. Her eyebrows raised at the thought, she wanted her so badly.

"BoBo!" Kenzi called as she walked into the room, making Bo snap out of her trance. The succubus whined in response, knowing her best friend was here to get her out of bed.

"What's wrong?" the bright eyed human asked as she sat on the bed. Bo huffed, "Nothing," she lied. Kenzi rolled her eyes and started to playfully jump on the bed.

"Looks like someone got succu-busted last night," the succubus' best friend replied, and tried to pull her out of bed.

"No. I succu-busted myself," Bo replied, getting up.

"And why the Fae would you do that?" Kenzi asked in her playful manner. Bo looked at her, "Lauren," she replied. Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Dr. Hotpants? Again? What is it this time? Something to do with the Ashole?" she asked. Bo smiled a little but it was gone in a second, "I can't be around her Kenz," she whined and Kenzi smiled, "And that's a bad thing?" Bo gave her a glare.

"Yes. Because I'm in love with her and if I sleep with her, I might drain her to death," she complained, though Kenzi already knew all this.

"Well," Kenzi replied, putting her hand on the bed, "it seems my little succubus needs something to take her mind off things. Perhaps a sexy wolfman can do the trick?" she asked, raising her eyebrows with a hopeful grin. Bo smiled in return, "No, Dyson's out of the question," she replied. Kenzi groaned, "Why? Why is the sexy wolfman out of the question?" she whined. Bo chuckled, "Our last encounter wasn't pleasant," she replied.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "He'll forgive you," she waved off. Bo sighed, "Sorry, Kenzi, but-"

Her phone buzzed and she looked at her nightstand, picking up her phone. Lauren sent her a text, telling her to come to the lab. Bo knew why she had to go and heart soared for a moment, until she remembered exactly why that was a bad idea. But Lauren needed her to come to lab, it was probably for her treatment, who was she to go against doctor's orders?

* * *

In the lab, Lauren was tinkering with the drug that helped curb Bo's hunger. She tried something new with the treatment. She tweaked it a little, wanting to know if she could affect how much chi the succubus took. She wanted to help Bo as much as possible and after last night, she didn't get much sleep. She tried to think of any solution to their problem. There wasn't a magic drug that would make her Fae, that would make her withstand Bo's feeding if she lost control. It was up to Bo, mostly. She needed to be able to trust herself and she just needed a push. Lauren knew she was putting her own life at risk, but she loved the succubus and she was going to do what she had to. She always did.

She picked up her phone to text Bo that the treatment was ready. Then she turned to her desk and saw the pile of folders that were on it, and sighed. She had a hell of a lot of work to do.

Bo arrived a little over an hour later and as she walked through the building, she tried to prepare herself. Mentally and physically. The entire time, she tried to cast the dream and the events of last night from her mind. She was going to go in there strong and the sight of Lauren, nor her aura would affect her. She inhaled and then exhaled, before going into the lab but when she saw the good doctor, all her defenses fell. She could feel her hunger for Lauren rising.

"Hey," Lauren said with a smile, "I tinkered with the drug, so we can see if it can curb a little more of your hunger. And then I added a little something new," she stated. "What did you add?" Bo asked.

"Well, I want to see if I could affect how much energy you took from the person. If this works, you shouldn't be able to take as much but still be satisfied," Lauren answered as she prepared the syringe. Bo nodded, "Great."

Short sentences, making this meeting as brief as possible was the best plan. Lauren nodded, and Bo took off her jacket before sitting on the exam table.

"How'd you come up with that?" she asked suddenly, definitely not sticking to the plan.

"I figured if I could curb your hunger, why not the amount you take? So, I had the incubus come in again and ran a blood test. The chi that you take secretes a hormone into your system which is what essentially tells your brain that you're satisfied. Kind of like how when a human eats, the brain tells them their full. Using a compound, I was able to isolate the hormone itself and put enough into the drug that it wouldn't cause a reaction if I let it into your body," Lauren explained.

Bo didn't really know what she was talking about but she loved it when she started to talk science. She stared at Lauren's lips as they moved, licking her own as she thought about kissing them.

Lauren finished explaining and when she turned to Bo, she knew that the succubus wasn't exactly focused on what she was saying. She smiled and walked toward the brunette. Bo snapped out of her trance and smiled back, "Sorry, I spaced for a second."

"No, it's my fault. Boring science," Lauren replied. She pulled out an alcohol pad and set them both on a tray.

Lauren stepped in closer than she needed to when she put the needle into her arm. Bo could smell her hair and even better yet, she could feel her energy. It was slightly heated as it usually was when the succubus was around. Bo focused on the blonde's face. Her naturally pink lips, her chin, her jawline, her neck. Her eyes went back to the doctor's lips, how wonderful they tasted. How good _she_ tasted. The human looked at Bo, only to find her that her eyes were fixated on her lips. Lauren tried not to smile, but she licked her lips, feeling her body heat rising a little and so she looked back at the syringe.

Bo could feel her control waning little by little already. Lauren licked her lips and her eyes followed her tongue. How she wanted that tongue. Bo unconsciously leaned in closer a little. When the doctor looked back at the succubus, her face was a lot closer than it was before. Lauren didn't move, their lips inches apart. She bit her lip, before taking the syringe out and putting it on the tray. She patted Bo's knee, "All done."

She could feel her desire rising but she tried to ignore it.

"Um, I better get going then," Bo said, trying to fill the awkward silence. Lauren turned around and gave Bo a look, "Wait," she protested. Bo didn't move as Lauren up to her.

"About last night-" Lauren started.

"Lauren," Bo interrupted, "it's fine. I just..." she trailed off.

"It's dangerous, I know, but I'm going to do everything I can to help you," the doctor stated, placing a hand on the other woman's arm. She took another step toward her, their bodies almost touching and Bo felt Lauren's aura slowly brighten. _Oh shit_, Bo thought.

A part of the doctor respected Bo's fear of draining her to death, but she needed to help the woman in front of her. She could feel the intense attraction between them, and as selfish as it was, she didn't want to lose it.

Lauren took a step back, this wasn't very professional. She cleared her throat and composed herself, anyone could walk into the lab at any moment.

"How's the treatment been working for your hunger?" the blonde asked, taking off her gloves, "Which one?" Bo asked, before she could process that she was even thinking it. Lauren looked down with a smile, "You know which one."

Bo nodded, "Good. I don't need to feed as often," she replied. Lauren nodded and paused before trying to casually ask, "And the other one?" Bo got off the table but didn't look at the doctor, "Still hungry," she answered honestly, her voice a little lower with lust. She felt Lauren's libido spike and she could feel her will faltering.

"I should go," Bo finally said, putting on her jacket.

"Wait," Lauren called out for the second time. She didn't know why she couldn't just let the succubus go. Bo turned around to face the doctor. And this time, Bo could feel her libido rising and at that instant, she knew staying was not just a bad idea, it was a terrible idea.

Lauren chuckled to herself, she didn't even know what she was going to say.

"Um, the treatments are going to be a little closer together now. Three times a week," Lauren informed. Bo nodded, trying to keep her mind on what the doctor was saying. Her heart sped up a little, she was going to see her sexy, human doctor more often. Bo's dream slowly made it to the forefront of her mind after being pushed back so many times. Lauren straddling her, her lips, her finger... Her mind wandering to what she could do to the blonde without holding back. She could almost hear her moans now, almost taste-

"Bo?" Lauren asked. The succubus refocused and smiled, "Sorry," she apologized.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked. Bo smiled, "Yeah, just, um... hungry," she replied, her gaze becoming intense upon the doctor. Lauren swallowed hard and blushed a little, but didn't back away from the succubus's gaze. She took the succubus' hand and placed the other one on Bo's cheek. The brunette leaned into her touch, reveling in its warmth. Lauren unconsciously leaned in a little, not wanting Bo to leave just yet. Bo leaned in with her, until their foreheads touched. Bo knew she should back away, she knew she should. But Lauren didn't move. She stayed where she was, their breaths mingling and waiting. Lauren wanted to know if Bo would close the distance, if she trusted herself enough to. And Bo was still fighting with herself.

_You could have her here right now_, the succubus inside her stated. And Bo knew. She could have Lauren right now and the blonde would wholly accept her. That was the problem. Lauren wouldn't stop her and she knew she couldn't stop herself.

Bo's will was waning, the pull was stronger than the push. Much stronger, and she wouldn't be able to fight it for very long. She could almost hear Lauren moan into a kiss as she pictured herself taking a little of her essence. Bo bit her lip, she could almost taste her. She clenched her teeth, still trying to fight it, but it was her nature. She knew, and her nature was winning her over.

Just when Lauren was about to pull away, Bo closed the distance, taking her lips. Lauren responded with just as much fervor, mewling into the kiss. A strong wave of arousal swept through Bo and her desire was flaming. The more she tasted the human, the hotter the fire burned. Bo walked forward, forcing the doctor to walk back until they hit her desk. The succubus's hands caressing her lover's breasts before pushing off the white lab coat.

"Fuck, Lauren, I want you now," she whispered in between kisses. Her will just vanished out of the window and now Lauren was on the desk, her legs open for Bo. The more Bo kissed Lauren, the more her hunger was winning and she was so close to taking it. Although, her hunger was lessening little by little from the sexual energy around them, her hunger wanted more than just the energy around, it wanted the energy _within_.

"Bo," Lauren moaned as she felt a euphoric sensation wash through her, she knew Bo was taking. It happened before, but this time, the feeling wasn't as strong. An ecstatic sensation went through Lauren as she realized the drug was working but the euphoric sensation was clouding her judgement, more than usual and she knew that Bo was taking more. The brunette's hands travelled up her legs and went to the button of her pants

"Bo," Lauren whispered again, but she couldn't find the will to stop her.

"Bo!" someone in the room called out. Lauren almost snapped out of it, but the succubus didn't. Although, Lauren wasn't close to the point of death, she could feel her body weakening.

Bo couldn't stop. She tasted so good, she didn't want to stop. She could vaguely hear someone calling her name but it didn't settle into her mind.

Then suddenly, someone pulled her away. She turned around, angry that someone interrupted her and her hand flew to their throat, her grip unrelenting. H_ow dare they_, she thought angrily.

Lauren snapped out of it when Bo was pulled away from her and found that Kenzi was there. A little confused at first, she saw that Bo was choking her.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled as she grabbed the succubus's arm that was choking Kenzi. She looked into Bo's eyes, glowing a very bright blue. Brighter than she's ever seen it.

"Bo, stop!" Lauren shouted, tugging on the arm, looking into her eyes. Bo's gaze shifted to the blonde and her gaze softened and then the glow in her eyes receded. She let go of her grasp and Kenzi took a deep breaths, coughing as she did so. Bo looked at Lauren and then Kenzi, panicked.

"Oh my god, Kenzi, are you okay?" she asked, worried. Kenzi nodded, "I should have learned the first time," she joked, though she was glaring at Lauren. Bo looked to Lauren, "I could have killed you," she said, referring to both of them, but mostly to Lauren.

"But you didn't-"

"Yeah, because Kenzi stopped me. I... I could have killed you, Lauren," she stated again.

"Bo, the drug is working," Lauren quickly responded, "The drug made it so that your draining wasn't as powerful. I would be dead, if it didn't work," she explained. Bo looked confused, "Does that mean I can't kill you?" she asked.

"No, but it's a start," Lauren replied with a smile. Bo shook her head, "Lauren..." she trailed off. The doctor sighed, she was starting to give up.

"Can we point out the fact that I was almost _choked_ to death to save your life?" Kenzi asked, rubbing her neck. Bo looked both guilty and confused.

"How about," Lauren suggested, trying to offer a last alternative, "we work on your self control," she finished. Bo looked at her, "Isn't that what we've been doing?" she asked.

"No, I mean with me. Your self control around me," Lauren said. The succubus looked at Lauren, not knowing if she liked the idea more than she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Kind of AU, but stays with the main storyline. Bo still cannot control herself and her desire is heightening.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bo didn't know what she was going to do. A part of her thought it was a good idea, the other thought she wouldn't be able to handle and a huge part of her just wants fuck Lauren whenever she wanted to.

_Ugh, I should not have kissed her,_ she thought to herself, putting her face in her hands as she sat on the exam table. Instead of her desire being satiated, it made it that much more unbearable.

"Ready?" Lauren asked, as she walked into the lab. Bo looked up, "No," she replied but knew the plan was going to commence anyway. Lauren gave her a small smile as she took a step closer and almost took her hand but thought better of it.

"Bo, I know that this is going to be hard. But if you want us to work, you need to have a little self control, which I know isn't your strong suit," the doctor responded. The succubus sighed, "I know, I just wish it was easier," she whined. Lauren's smile widened, "Me too." She walked away to the computer.

"So, we know that serum works with how much you take and your hunger for other prey, just not your personal desires and hunger for a person, which I still don't understand. How can your brain and body distinguish which it wants more?" Lauren asked herself.

Bo shrugged at the answer, "There's just this hunger for other people and then there's this enormous hunger for... you," she finished, trying hard not to take notice of the doctor's figure.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions to assess what your initial tolerance is to me," Lauren explained, grabbing her clipboard and then walking over to Bo. The brunette nodded.

"How hungry do you feel right now?" Lauren asked, pen ready.

"Very," Bo answered.

"And, when you fed from me, how much of your hunger subsided?" the doctor asked.

"Some at first, but then it got stronger," the succubus replied. Lauren nodded, swallowing hard.

"Approximately how much time can you be around me before you lose control?" she continued.

"Depends on what you do," the other woman countered. Lauren looked at her from her clipboard, "What do you mean?"

"Like, if you're just standing across the room from me, it's manageable, but when you're walking and talking and standing as close to me as you are now... it's hard to control," Bo answered. Lauren nodded and the succubus had to hide the hint of her smile when she saw the doctor get slightly flustered. Her aura burned hotter and Bo clenched her teeth and blocked out the sensual images that tried to force its way through her mind.

"And how strong is your hunger when I'm not around?"

"Manageable, it's when I sleep that it gets... harder," Bo answered. "Why's that?" Lauren asked, looking up from her clipboard again.

"I get these dreams that, um... don't exactly help," the brunette said, trying not to say 'sex dreams' outright. Lauren nodded, getting the gist.

"And does your desire and hunger rise significantly after these dreams?" she asked.

"Yeah," her eyes darkening as she leaned in closer to her doctor. Lauren looked up from her clipboard, their proximity making her heart beat faster.

"Bo," she said warningly, but made no move.

"Sorry," she replied, pulling back but everything in her body screamed the opposite.

"See? That was good, you were able to pull yourself away-" Lauren was cut off when Bo pulled the doctor closer to her. Her lips trailing very lightly along her neck and the blonde could feel her warm breath and resisted the urge to relax.

The doctor placed her hands on Bo's knees and pulled away, "Bo?"

Bo looked at her in a way that sent shivers up her spine, but then she snapped herself out of it.

"Sorry, I... I don't... know what happened," she replied. Lauren stared at the succubus as a hypothesis formed in her head.

"It seems the injection might have a side effect but we can't be sure. I'll run a few more tests, but in any case, you're gonna have to come to the lab three times a week like I said before," Lauren informed.

"Great," Bo said, still recovering from the loss of control. Not that she didn't want to see Lauren, she really did, she didn't want to kill her, now more than ever.

"I know this is going to be hard, but we can work through this, I promise," the blonde said, smiling at her, resisting the urge to touch her and making sure she was a few steps back.

"I think it'd be safer if we had someone supervise also. In case something happens," Lauren said. Bo chuckled, "Because you can't resist me either, doc?" Bo asked teasingly, before the words even processed through her brain. Lauren gave her a nervous smile, "Precisely."

* * *

"So, what do you want me to do, Doc?" Kenzi asked as she stood in the lab, picking up the little trinkets that Lauren had on her desk. Lauren opened her drawer and took out a taser, "Thank you so much for doing this, Kenzi," she replied. Kenzi took the taser and looked at it closely, "You want me to tase Bo?"

"Kenz, it's the only way we know for me to-" Bo replied but was cut off.

"Get your sex off, I know," Kenzi interrupted, playing with the taser in her hands. Lauren nodded, "All right then," the doctor said and had Bo sit on the exam table. She took out a pair of handcuffs. Bo looked at them, a little taken off guard, "Kinky, I like it," she joked. Lauren smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it's just an extra precaution. So you don't kill Kenzi," the blonde explained. Bo nodded her understanding, "Gotcha."

"Okay, so when's the porn show gonna start?" the other human asked, electrifying the taser playfully. Bo looked at it nervously as Lauren came closer to her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lauren asked, stepping between Bo's legs. Bo swallowed hard, not so much concerned with the taser at all as her eyes were fixated on the doctor. She nodded her head to the question.

"Okay, remember, _you_ can't make a move," Lauren reminded. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered herself that she had the power right now. Kenzi rolled here eyes and turned around, "Scream if you need me," she said as she walked to Lauren's computer to cure her boredom. Lauren nodded to her, "Thank you again," she said.

"Ready?" Lauren whispered to the succubus who was hardly focused on anything but the person in front of her. Bo leaned in slightly closer to the doctor but Lauren backed away the same distance. The brunette nodded her response.

"Okay," Lauren sighed out nervously. She placed a hand on her knee and slowly slid it up her thigh. Bo's hands were gripping the exam table she was handcuffed to as she willed herself to stay still.

"How are you doing?" the blonde asked quietly. Bo's eyes traveled up to her eyes, "Trying not to break the handcuffs," she replied, feeling Lauren's aura burn ever brighter at her words. Bo bit the inside of her cheek. Lauren gave a breathy chuckle at her response, every nerve in her body thrilled at the thought that a succubus was putty in her willing hands.

Lauren leaned in closer to Bo's neck, her breath tickling the succubus' skin and driving her insane.

"You're doing good," Lauren whispered in Bo's ear, feeling the brunette's face lean into her. Bo tried hard not to lean down into the blonde's neck and suckle at her skin. But she felt Lauren's other hand travel up her other thigh and give a light squeeze and she acted on instinct. Just when she was leaning her head down toward her neck, Lauren pulled away, a playful smile on her face, "Ah ah ah, you can't make a move. We're trying to help gain your self control," Lauren whispered, her face centimeters from Bo's.

"But you make this so goddamn hard," Bo whispered back, her voice husky. Lauren smiled, "I'm sorry, rules are rules."

"I was never really one much for rules," Bo growled and leaned into kiss the blonde and Lauren responded at first, feeling Bo's tongue snake out into her mouth. The doctor heard a chair scoot out on the other side of the room and pulled away. She looked at Kenzi who was standing, and gave an apologetic smile, but then she felt Bo's lips on her neck and bit her lip, taking a step back. Bo growled in protest, the chink of handcuffs clanging against metal indicating that Bo was struggling.

"Bo," Lauren said, looking into the succubus' eyes which were slightly glowing. Bo looked at her and clenched her teeth, willing herself to calm down.

"Sorry," the succubus apologized, her eyes intently staring at Lauren.

"Be careful, Bo-Bo, I might have to tzzzt you," Kenzi said playfully before sitting down.

Lauren stepped closer to Bo again, who whispered, "God this is torture."

The doctor bit her lip, feeling guilty that she's doing this to her, "Maybe we should stop for the day," she suggested, about to walk away, but Bo grabbed Lauren's hand, the clang of the handcuffs ringing through the room.

"No, not yet," Bo protested not wanting to part. Lauren smiled at her, "Are you sure?" she asked. Bo nodded, wanting feel the heat of her lover's skin. Lauren nodded in response and took a step closer, she could feel how aroused she was and knew that Bo could feel it too.

"You're doing really good," the blonde whispered, "But we're gonna try a different approach," she continued. Bo looked at her with a slightly confused look and didn't hide her disappointment. Lauren looked to Kenzi, "Kenzi, I think we have it from here. Thank you."

Kenzi looked at the doctor, not convinced.

"We're just going to talk," Lauren reassured, "So we're moving on to phone sex," she muttered as she got up from the chair, "without phones," she finished. She walked past the couple, pressing the button on the taser as she passed by Bo for effect, playfully. Bo smiled gratefully at her and when she left, she turned to the blonde. Lauren pulled up a stool and sat in front of Bo, just out of her reach.

"Tell me about your dreams," the doctor stated. Bo was taken off guard by the sentence.

"My dreams? You want to know about my dreams?" Bo asked, surprised. Lauren looked down and smiled, Bo misunderstood, "No. I want to see how you react when you think about them. See how much they effect you," Lauren clarified. Bo nodded, "Well, they effect me a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Kind of AU, but stays with the main storyline. Bo still cannot control herself and her desire is heightening.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lauren examined the results of the serum she tested. It seemed that it came with serious side effects. Like not being able to control herself at all afterward, which would be a big problem. She sighed, _How am I going to fix this?_ she thought to herself. A part of her still couldn't believe that the succubus felt for her this way, especially since the doctor thought she herself wasn't extraordinary at all. So, what drew Bo to her? Maybe that was the more important question.

A man walked in, with grace and charisma that emanated from him. The moment he walked into the room, Lauren noticed. His expensive gray suit, his perfect hair, his handsome face, and the way he talked all screamed Fae the moment he walked in, despite his human appearance. His too perfect appearance.

"Marcel," Lauren greeted, coming around her desk to meet him. He shook her hand and gave her a charming smile, "Dr. Lewis, how can I help you today?" Lauren walked back to her desk to get a chart, "I need to ask you something," she answered. He raised his eyebrows, as if he were expecting more, "Is this about your succubus friend?" he asked. There was a hint of a French accent. The doctor nodded, "Thank you for coming in."

"Anything for you," he remarked. Lauren smiled, she was always flattered by Marcel's charming demeanor. "Have a seat," she offered, waving to the chair next to her desk. She picked up a clipboard from where she was sitting and crossed her legs, getting her pen ready. "Thank you again for doing this," she said and he nodded with a graceful smile, "Of course. What is this about?"

"So, my succubus friend has this hunger," Lauren began. "When she feeds, it doesn't satisfy her though." Marcel gave her a peculiar look and folded his hands together, "All Fae have a hunger, Dr. Lewis. What do you mean?" he asked. "She has a particular hunger for a particular human," Lauren clarified. Her tone was professional, but Marcel gave her a knowing smile. "Does this human, say, happen to be you by any chance?" he asked. The blonde looked up at him and gave a slightly nervous smile, "Maybe," she answered. He chuckled, "Well," he started, "I've only ever heard of this once before. But in the event when a succubus or incubus falling in love, and for some reason we cannot have what we want, a longing manifests itself and becomes... hard to control," he explained. Lauren was a little surprised at the words, "falling in love", but leaned in to listen.

"But it's extremely rare and I've never personally known anyone who suffered from this. I wouldn't say it's a hunger, though. Incubi and succubi are not monogamous creatures, it is not how we function. This longing manifests itself when the Fae is denying themselves what they want and since it is in our nature to always get what we want..." he trailed off. Lauren's eyes were on the clipboard as she was writing, but was waiting for more. "The object of our longing becomes their focus," he continued. Lauren nodded. "But, since the object of her longing is a human, the fact that she could kill you may be enough for her to deny herself. And as such, the longer she denies it, the more intense it will be until she cannot control it anymore," he finished.

"Does she have to feed to fulfill this longing?" Lauren asked, as she wrote down what he explained. He contemplated it for a moment, "Yes." Lauren felt her heart sink, "Is there anyway to control this longing," she asked, "without killing the human?" Marcel sighed and answered, "Possibly. Difficult, perhaps but possible." Lauren nodded, "And how would she be able to do this?" Marcel shrugged, "Just not kill you. She has the self-control to stop herself when she does have you, does she not? She has to feed off you in small amounts and in intervals. To slowly fulfill the need. She just needs to firmer control of herself," he answered.

"What if it's constant?" Lauren asked, making sure to get all this down. "Then she still needs to feed in intervals, she needs to adjust. Once she does that, the longing won't be so strong and she'll tolerate it. She won't be satisfied, but the longing will be manageable. Instead of it consuming her," he responded. Lauren nodded her head, it made sense. "There's a problem though," she added, "The serum I gave her from your hormones, it has a serious side effect." Marcel tilted his head, "The serum was for her?" he asked. Lauren nodded, "She doesn't exactly have self-control," she added. Marcel gave her a confused look but asked, "What are the side effects?"

"When she does feed, the chi is not as potent but she doesn't have any semblance of control afterward and the longing gets stronger," Lauren explained. Marcel was still confused, "Surely, this succubus knows how to control her hunger?" Lauren didn't answer right away but by the look she had, Marcel knew the answer. "Is she a child?" he asked. Lauren looked up, surprised by the question, "No! No, but she just recently discovered what she was and has never been able to control it before." A look of realization dawned on him, "She's the unaligned succubus," he stated. Lauren looked down at her clipboard, nervously tapping the pen in her hand. "Yes," she answered.

"Stop giving her the serum. This is something she needs to do on her own," Marcel instructed. Lauren had an uneasy look, "That's part of what we've been doing but... she isn't very good at self-control." He shrugged, "She will be if she does not want to kill you," he said casually. The blonde nodded, a little discouraged, "Thank you for your help. It was the answers I needed," she said, standing. Marcel stood up as well, "I wish you the best of luck. Although, I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in this succubus," he added with a smile. Lauren gave a nervous laugh, "You and the rest of Fae society," she replied. She didn't want Marcel to meet Bo. Marcel was good to her, but he was Dark Fae and Bo was unaligned. The Ash wanted Bo to have as little interaction with the Dark as possible.

"Until next time, Dr. Lewis," he said with a smile and walked out the door. Lauren sighed, Bo had a hard road ahead of her.

* * *

Bo walked into Lauren's lab. The doctor didn't explain why she couldn't tell what she wanted say over the phone. She was glad to see her again but hesitant. If the succubus didn't know any better, she'd say the doctor couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her. Bo saw Lauren reading a clipboard, apparently reviewing some notes she took. "Hey," Bo greeted, "Another test?" she asked. Lauren looked up and smiled, "No. I have good news." Bo perked up.

"You don't need the serum anymore. I talked to the incubus and he said that you needed to develop self-control on your own. Little by little," she explained. Bo sighed, it wasn't what she was hoping for. "We have been. Or at least, been trying," she said. Lauren nodded, giving Bo a sympathetic smile, "I know. But you have to feed off of me-"

"No," Bo interrupted, even though her body said something different. Lauren sighed, "You didn't even hear everything I have to say." Bo shook her head, "I don't need to, Lauren. I'm not going to feed off of you. Remember the last time that happened?" Lauren walked up to the succubus and continued anyway, "You have to feed off of me little by little to build a tolerance and to establish a sense of self-control." Bo sighed and didn't reply. She knew what this meant. "You're going to handcuff me to the table more often. And this time, I'll be tased." Lauren chuckled, "The handcuffs won't be necessary. You have to do it on your own. But the taser may not be ruled out."

"Somehow, I think that's worse," Bo remarked. Lauren shrugged, "It's for my own safety," she said, though her tone was joking, her statement was true. Bo laughed, "Fine. What do I have to do?" Lauren pulled a stool up the exam table, and sat on the stool. She took out a small, black, plastic object that Bo didn't recognize. Bo took her place on the exam table, "What is that?"

"This," she answered, holding it up, "will emit a small shock. It's a mini-taser, but the damage isn't substantial. It'll be enough to make you snap out of it," Lauren finished, then pressing a red button and a spark flew. Bo stared at the thing and then at Lauren, "You should have told me. I would've brought my own," she joked with an uneasy smile. Lauren gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I'll only use it when it's necessary," she promised. Bo nodded, "It beats handcuffs," she replied.

"Okay, so you actually have to take a little. Then stop yourself," Lauren explained, standing to step closer to Bo. The succubus took a deep breath and whispered, "You do realize this is almost like me about to have an orgasm but then you stop just at the brink to torture me." She didn't have to feel Lauren's aura to know that Lauren was flustered. "Bo," Lauren warned, "you're not making this easier for yourself." Bo shrugged and then pulled Lauren closer to her, "It's already torture as it is." The succubus hesitantly leaned in to kiss the blonde, whose hands were on Bo's legs.

Their lips grazed each other and Bo could feel her hunger rising, craving. The succubus' eyes began to glow and the craving grew stronger. A part of her was elated and the cautious part of her was slowly melting away, like ice. She started to take, a blue stream coming from Lauren. Bo let out a breathy sigh as she finally got to taste the doctor again. She continued to take and Lauren knew she would have to stop her soon. Her mind was cloudy but she was determined to help the succubus. Her finger on the red button, pressed on Bo's leg. The blonde pulled a centimeter away to warn Bo, but the other woman only closed the distance again.

"Bo," Lauren breathed. The succubus didn't seem to hear. Lauren made sure the taser wasn't touching Bo when she pressed the button as a warning. There was a small resolve still in Bo, but not enough to make her stop. Just enough to make her aware that she should stop. She heard the taser and the resolve grew a hair, but still not enough. "Bo, I'll have to-"

Lauren felt heat pool between her legs and she knew that Bo sent a pulse of energy through her. This was going to be harder than she thought. Lauren could feel herself get weaker and finally, she pressed the taser to Bo's skin and pushed the button.

"Ow!" Bo shouted, effectively separating the kiss. She rubbed her leg where she was tased, "Fuck that hurt," she whispered. Lauren took a breath. She was standing, which was good. "Sorry, I tried warning you," the blonde remarked sheepishly. Bo sighed, her eyes weren't glowing but they were dark. "You used your energy," Lauren stated, as if it were a big no-no. Bo swallowed and looked down, "Sorry."

"That's not fair," Lauren replied. Bo's dark eyes looked back into Lauren's, "Why?" she whispered huskily. Lauren clenched her teeth together, "B-Because-" Bo's lips were trailing down the doctor's neck, "Because?" she asked, interrupting Lauren. The doctor took a step back to cool down, "Because that's cheating," she replied.

"How do you feel?" Lauren asked. Bo smiled, "Better," she replied. The blonde waited for something more, but Bo didn't clarify. "It's not stronger?" she asked. The succubus shook her head, "I feel better. The hunger... is a little less. Still strong, I still want to make you writhe and scream but it's more manageable now." Lauren nodded, trying to pretend she only heard the bit where it was more manageable. Bo suppressed a chuckle as she felt Lauren's aura burn brighter.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked, not knowing if Lauren was trying to act strong. She was doing a good job. Lauren sighed, "I feel... weaker. But that's to be expected. I stopped you before you took too much, so I'll be fine." Bo nodded. She was thrilled that they were making at least a little progress. "Great, now we'll just need the taser every time I come over for dinner and you talk hot science with me then jump my bones," Bo said with a smile, recalling that night. Lauren blushed a little and nodded, "Exactly."


End file.
